Rise of the Enclave
by Project A
Summary: "We shall be the victors of this secret war, the Ctrl-Ctrl, the Terans and the Brotherhood all shall fall as we are the Enclave the rulers of the galaxy".
1. Prolouge

Outlaw Star, Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of steel crossover I don't own either one. Why I did an Outlaw Star, Fallout Tactics crossover. Because no one else did.  
  
Prologue  
  
Birth Of the Brotherhood  
  
War, war never changes.  
  
No one is sure when it started  
  
but somewhere around the year 2052  
  
the world entered World War three.  
  
Everyone was optimistic, they thought their country's massive armies would ensure victory. But as the hostilities rose people became wary of the future. In the United States of America giant underground bunkers called "vaults" were created to house and protect the great, the powerful and the rich. The great "Vault 0" was created to protect the worlds most intelligent and the worlds strongest. They were created to protect their inhabitants from the up coming nuclear holocaust. The inhabitants of Vault 0 were meant to lead the survivors from the other vaults to inhabit the world once again. But when the bombs were dropped, contact with Vault 0 was lost. Not all vaults were lost; a military based vault emerged almost unscarred. They salvaged their technology which was studied, duplicated, and fiercely guarded. They destroyed bandit camps in search of technology. They deemed themselves "the technological Saviors of the Wasteland." Together they formed the Brotherhood of Steel.  
  
The Brotherhood has made a discovery; life in the Brotherhood is about to change once again. 


	2. The Invasion

Chapter one The Invasion  
  
Back on Sentinel 3 on a military base, "Uh sir" A young soldier said with frightened look on his face. "Damn it Roy what is it". A large man said obviously aggravated. By the symbols on his uniform you could tell he was a sargent. "Sir you might want to take look at this". The soldier walked into another room with the sargent close behind. In the room there was a small control panel in the middle of it was a large radar; it was beeping madly while hundreds of large blips flashed on its screen. While the soldier was still looking at the radar screen the sargent took out a small phone from his uniform. He dialed someone's phone number. Shortly after someone answered. "This is Lieutenant Dugan speaking". "This is Sargent Raynor I need you to contact Colonel Mazer as soon as possible; tell him to report to the comms tower as quick as he can". The sergeant exclaimed with an urgent tone in his voice. "Yes sir", the lieutenant said quickly before hanging up. "You wanted me sarge"? A voice questioned from behind the sargent. The sargent turned around at the sound of the voice. The voice came from a tall man. He had on a crimson red uniform, his face was covered in freckles and he had emerald green eyes. "That was fast". Raynor muttered to himself. "Yes Mazer, I need you to see this". Raynor replied as he walked into the control room. The colonel followed him awkwardly into the control room. Roy the soldier was still staring mindlessly at the radar when they walked in. Raynor pushed him away from the radar. "Colonel we have detected strange objects close to the planet do you know what these things are"? Raynor questioned. "Well there most likely a meteor shower heading for this planet, but they seem to large to be meteors, and their too spread apart. Mazer replied. "Than what is it"? Raynor asked. "I don't know really". Mazer replied. Suddenly the blips on the radar vanished. "Were did they go"? The now semiconscious Roy asked. "I don't know that either". Mazer replied. The radar beeped and the entire screen was now light green. "What the heck"! Raynor yelled as he ran toward the large windowpane to his right. Mazer and Roy did the same thing. They looked at sky, which seemed to be covered in black spots. The black spots got larger as they came closer into view until you could see them clearly. The black spots turned out to be space shuttles. The shuttles had a strange symbol on them. When they finally landed the symbol wasn't a symbol at all it was a name it read "Enclave". The hanger doors opened on one of them, and a large man wearing bulky armor all over his body, stepped out from the shuttle. Only his face was showing. He was also a carrying very large machine-gun. Because of this curious citizens hid behind the safety of crates and trees to watch him. A brave soldier stepped up to the man carrying only a pistol. Your going to have to holster that weapon sir, or were going to have to--, but he wasn't able to finish because the man shot him countless times with his machine-gun. The soldier dropped to the ground dead. Alarms went off in the barracks of the military base. Everyone to battle this not a drill, I repeat this not a drill! An intercom yelled. There was an explosion and the barracks was destroyed. 


	3. The Invasion part two

The Invasion part two,  
  
More soldiers came out of the other shuttles to assist the man. They were also wearing armor but their faces were covered unlike the man's. "Kill everyone of these people, spare no one". The man yelled to the troops, apparently the man was their commanding officer. He picked up the pistol from the soldier he previously killed aimed at a group of civilians running, and fired five times. All of them were either killed, or severely wounded.  
  
With the Barracks destroyed the Enclave were able to exterminate the remaining forces with ease. Without personal trying to stop them taking over the city became an easy task. It was 4:01 and most personal were in the barracks asleep when an Enclave soldier fired a barrage of rockets at it from one of the shuttles. Thousands of ships were leaving the city trying to escape, but the Enclave had prepared for this, and they had stationed most of their shuttles in orbit around the planet. Most of escaping ships were shot down. The others were chased down and captured. The first phase of their invasion was now complete.  
  
  
  
The Enclave has invaded a large city on Sentinel 3 what will happen next?  
  
Don't worry you will see the outlaw star crew in the next chapter. 


	4. Taradon's arrival

|Taradon's not so friendly welcoming party | | | | | | | | | | | | | |"You are under arrest" A man accompanied with 20 other men yelled | |at | |Taradon. The men all had heavy armor on and all carried | |machine-guns. | | | |"Damn the Russians got here before I did "Taradon thought | |remembering | |why the Russians hated him. | |He was planned to be soldier for the Russian army when they | |created | |him, but decided they to kill him instead, he barely excaped that | |day. | |He then took out a grenade from his armor and the it at the men | |they | |grenade then exploded with a huge flash of orange light the men | |were | |then thrown against a wall of small store by the force of the | |explosion. Taradon then ran towards a spaceport stole a ship and | |then | |took of from the planet and continued his run from the Russian | |government. | 


	5. Taradon's not so frendly welcoming party

|Taradon's arrival Chapter three of Rise of the Enclave fic | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |The stolen Russian shuttle came to a halt when it landed on a | |large | |planet in a barren zone unknown to him. After 200 years of travel | |the | |shuttle had to make current stops at other planets and space | |stations. | |Luck for him nobody noticed what he truly was. | | | |" Those fools mistaking me for one of their kind, I bet they | |thought | |I was just some outlaw. Well technically I am an Outlaw but i am | |still | |not one of them. Those damn humans they created me to fight for | |them | |and then they decided to kill me". Taradon muttered to himself. | | | |He then walked along the barren wasteland for hours until he saw a| | | |sign it read: Welcome to Heiphong the smallest big planet in the | |universe! | | | |"Hmm that doesn't even make sense". He thought. I will have to get| | | |someone to repair my ship first if I am going to find that Gene | |Starwind guy" "That man over at Sentinel 3 said that he would | |probably | |be here on this planet". "What was his name again ahh yes his name| | | |was Fred Lou he seemed very pleased that I wanted to find Gene for| | | |him I still can't believe he was going to pay me 5000 dollars if I| |found | |him for him". Taradon thought. | 


End file.
